1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape printing apparatus for printing print images comprised of inputted characters, symbols, figures and their combinations on tapes so as to obtain printed labels or the like, and more particularly to a tape printing apparatus which splits a print image larger in width than a tape width into split images, for printing.
2. Prior Art
In a typical tape printing apparatus for producing labels and the like, the dot number of a print image in the direction of the width thereof is limited by a tape width and the print resolution with respect to the tape width. That is, the maximum printable width of a print image is limited to a tape width. On the other hand, there has been proposed a tape printing apparatus which is capable of printing a character string (e.g. of horizontal writing) comprised of enlarged characters with sizes in the direction of the width of the tape (e.g. with character heights in horizontal writing) n times as large as those of standard characters printable within the width of a tape mounted in the apparatus, by splitting the character string into n portions and allocating the n portions to n tapes, respectively (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 63-162256).
The proposed tape printing apparatus is used for producing a so-called transfer tape on which is printed an image subjected to pressure-sensitive transfer printing. For instance, assuming that n=two, to facilitate registration of the upper half of a character with the lower half of the same, no lower margin is provided when the upper half of the character is printed, no upper margin is provided when the lower half of the character is printed. Further, when n is not an integer, e.g. when n=1.5, a second tape to be printed has a lower half thereof printed as a blank space.
However, the above tape printing apparatus for producing transfer tapes can only set the proportion of an image element representative of a character string comprised of characters, such as letters and symbols, so that it is impossible for the apparatus to form and print a print image including a desired background image, such as an outer frame and a background pattern. Further, when the print image has a width larger than a tape width, a character string image has to be split at an intermediate portion thereof for printing, and hence, if the apparatus is used for creating labels, when printed strips of the tape are cut off and affixed to a desired place (affixing area) such that corresponding side edges thereof meet each other, a background color or the like of the affixing area can be viewed through a gap undesirably formed between the printed tape strips, or connecting portions of outlines of respective characters can be displaced together, resulting in unattractive appearance of the combined label.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a split image-forming method and device for a tape printing apparatus, which are capable of forming a plurality of split images each printable on a tape as an element forming a print (basic) image which is larger in width than a tape and has character string images arranged in a background image including an outer frame and a background pattern, and more particularly, a method and device of the above kinds for forming attractive split images when the split images are connected to each other after they are printed.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a split image-printing method and device for a tape printing apparatus, which are capable of printing split images formed by the above split image-forming method and device.
To attain the first object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming split images to be printed on a tape by a tape printing apparatus, the method comprising the steps of:
detecting a basic image width D0 representative of a width of a basic image which contains m (m is an integer equal to or larger 1) lines of character string images and a background image including at least one of an outer frame and a background pattern and having the m lines of character string images arranged therein;
detecting provisional split image widths PRD(j)(j is an integer from 1 to m) each representative of a width of each of the m lines of character string images;
determining whether or not the basic image width D0 is larger than a tape image width W representative of a width of the tape, and at the same time all of the provisional split image widths PRD(j) are each smaller than the tape image width W; and
dividing the basic image width D0 into n (n is an integer larger than 1, and at the same time mxe2x89xa6n) split image widths D(i) (i is an integer from 1 to n, provided that D(i)xe2x89xa6W and a sum total xcexa3D(i)=D0) representative of respective widths of n split images including m split images containing the m lines of character string images, respectively, on condition that it is determined that the basic image width D0 is larger than the tape image width W, and at the same time the all of the provisional split image widths PRD(j) are each smaller than the tape image width W, to thereby divide the basic image into the n split images in a manner such that the m lines of character images can be separately printed on the tape without splitting any of the lines.
To attain the first object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a split image-forming device for forming split images to be printed on a tape by a tape printing apparatus, comprising:
a first detecting section for detecting a basic image width D0 representative of a width of a basic image which contains m (m is an integer equal to or larger 1) lines of character string images and a background image including at least one of an outer frame and a background pattern and having the m lines of character string images arranged therein;
a second detecting section for detecting provisional split image widths PRD(j) (j is an integer from 1 to m) each representative of a width of each of the m lines of character string images;
a determining section for determining whether or not the basic image width D0 is larger than a tape image width W corresponding to a real tape width as a width of the tape, and at the same time all of the provisional split image widths PRD(j) are each smaller than the tape image width W; and
a dividing section for dividing the basic image width D0 into n (n is an integer larger than 1, and at the same time mxe2x89xa6n) split image widths D(i) (i is an integer from 1 to n, provided that D(i)xe2x89xa6W and a sum total xcexa3D(i)=D0) representative of respective widths of n split images including m split images containing the m lines of character string images, respectively, on condition that it is determined that the basic image width D0 is larger than the tape image width W, and at the same time the all of the provisional split image widths PRD(j) are each smaller than the tape image width W, to thereby divide the basic image into the n split images in a manner such that the m lines of character images can be separately printed on the tape without splitting any of the lines.
According to these method and device, the basic image width D0 of the basic image which has m lines (1xe2x89xa6m) of character string images arranged on a background image is divided into the n (1 less than n, mxe2x89xa6n) split image widths D(i) (i=1 to n, where D(i)xe2x89xa6W, the sum total xcexa3D(i)=D0) including m split image widths corresponding to the m lines, to thereby split the basic image into n split images having the respective n split image widths D(i). In this process, it is only required that the basic image width D0 is larger than the tape image width W, and at the same time each of the provisional split image widths PRD(j) (j=1 to m) of the m character string images arranged therein is smaller than the tape image width W.
For instance, in the case of m=1, assuming that the width of a background image portion located above or below a character string image is added to the provisional split image width PRD(j) (j=1) of the one line of the character string image, if the sum is smaller than the tape image width W, the width including the width of the background image portion can be set to the split image width D(1), while the split image width of the other background image portion can be set to the split image width D(2), whereby two (n=2) split images can be formed.
On the other hand, when the sum becomes larger than the tape image width W, the width of an upper background image portion, the width of the character string image and the width of a lower background image portion are set to respective split image widths D(i) (i=1 to 3), whereby it is possible to form three (n=3) split images separately from each other. In the above process, when the split image width of at least one of the upper and lower background image portions is larger than the tape image width W, the background image portion is further split to thereby form four or more (nxe2x89xa74) split images.
Furthermore, in the case of m=2, for instance, assuming that the width of an upper background image portion is added to the width (provisional split image width PRD(1)) of a first line of character string image and the width (provisional split image width PRD(2)) of a lower background image is added to the width of a second line of character string image, if each resulting image width is smaller than the tape image width W, it is possible to create two (n=2) split images having a split image width D(1) and a split image width D(2), respectively. If any resulting image width becomes larger than the tape image width W when the width of an adjacent background image is added to the width of each character string image, it is only required to increase the split number n, similarly to the above case where m=1. Furthermore, in the case of m greater than 2, the same process as above can be carried out.
In any of the above cases, the split image widths D(i) (i=1 to n) of the n split images including the m split images containing the respective m lines of character string images are each smaller than the tape image width W and hence each split image can be printed on the real tape L.
Therefore, according to the tape printing apparatus having the split image-forming method and device applied thereto, it is possible to print each line of character string image without splitting the same at an intermediate portion thereof simply by sequentially printing the above m split images. That is, each line of character string image can be printed without splitting the same, even if the basic image width D0 of the basic image as a whole is larger than the tape image width W. Hence, it is possible to further prevent a juncture of connected split images from being conspicuously formed than when split character images are printed and connected to each other.
As a result, according to the split image-forming method and device, it is possible to form a plurality of split images separately printable on respective strips of tape as elements forming the whole print (basic) image which is larger in width than the tape and has character string images arranged in a background image including an outer frame and a background pattern, and more particularly, to form attractive split images when the split images are connected to each other after the split images are separately printed. It should be noted that in the above split image-forming method and device, a basic image may be split into n split images after creating the basic image or n split images may be directly formed or created.
Preferably, the basic image is represented by basic image data, and the n split images are represented by respective split image data items, and the method includes the step of storing the basic image data in a storage device, and the step of storing the split image data items in the storage device.
Preferably, the basic image is represented by basic image data, and the n split images are represented by respective split image data items, and where the split image-forming device includes a storage device for storing the basic image data and the split image data items.
According to these preferred embodiments, the basic image data representative of the basic image and the n split image data items representative of the respective split images can be stored in the storage device, whereby it is possible to split the basic image into split images by reading the basic image data from the storage device, and store the split image data items representative of the split images in the storage device.
It should be noted that throughout the specification, the width (including xe2x80x9cimage widthxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdot widthxe2x80x9d) of an image represented by an image data item will be also simply referred to as the width (including xe2x80x9cimage widthxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdot widthxe2x80x9d) of the image data item.
Preferably, the tape image width W represents a real tape width L as the width of the tape in terms of a number of dots, the basic image width D0, the provisional split image width PRD(j), the split image width D(i) being also each defined in terms of a number of dots.
Preferably, the method includes the step of setting the real tape width L.
Preferably, the split image-forming device includes a tape width-setting section for setting the real tape width L.
According to these preferred embodiments, by setting the real tape width, it is possible to split the basic image into split images for being suitably printed on separate strips of the tape having a particular tape width.
It is further preferred that the tape width is automatically detected from a tape set in the tape printing apparatus.
Preferably, the method includes the step of creating the basic image.
Preferably, the split image-forming device includes a basic image-creating section for creating the basic image.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to first creating the basic image, and then split the created basic image into split images.
Preferably, the method includes the step of adding an image width of an image formed by only part of the background image to one of the provisional split image widths PRD(j) representative of a width of one of the character string images adjacent to the image to thereby set one of the split image widths D(j) representative of a width of one of the split images containing the one of the character string images.
Preferably, the split image-forming device includes an adding section for adding an image width of an image formed by only part of the background image to one of the provisional split image widths PRD(j) representative of a width of one of the character string images adjacent to the image to thereby set one of the split image widths D(j) representative of a width of one of the split images containing the one of the character string images.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to form a split image in which an image not including any character string image, such as a portion of the outer frame included in the background image, is added to the character string image, whereby it is possible to prevent the basic image from being split into unnecessarily small-sized images and thereby make the combined image of the split images attractive in appearance, which is formed when the tape strips on which the split images are printed are affixed to an affixing area.
To attain the first object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming split images to be printed on a tape by a tape printing apparatus, the method comprising the steps of:
storing a background image which has a provisional basic image width FO and includes at least one of an outer frame and a background pattern;
assuming that m (m is an integer equal to or larger than 1) character string images having respective m provisional image widths F(j) (j is an integer from 1 to m) each representative of a width of a corresponding one of the character string images are arranged in the background image, calculating n (n is an integer equal to or larger than m) provisional split image widths F(i) (i is an integer from 1 to n, provided that a sum total xcexa3F(i)=F0) representative of respective widths of n split images, the n provisional split image widths F(i) including the m provisional image widths F(j), and a maximum provisional split image width F(k) (k is an integer from 1 to n) of the n provisional split image widths F(i);
setting a real tape width L as a width of the tape;
determining a ratio G (Gxe2x89xa6W/F(k)) based on which each of the split images should be increased or decreased in size in a manner such that one of the split images having the maximum provisional split image width F(k) can be arranged within a tape image width W representative of the real tape width L; and
dividing the background image into n split background images each having a split image width D(i) (provided that D(i)=Gxc3x97F(i) and a sum total xcexa3D(i)=D0) representative of a width of a corresponding one of the n split background images, based on the ratio G, and at the same time arranging the character string images in respective corresponding ones of the split background images based on the ratio G, to thereby form n split images each having the split image width D(i).
To attain the first object, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a split image-forming device for forming split images to be printed on a tape by a tape printing apparatus, comprising:
a storage device for storing a background image which has a provisional basic image width F0 and includes at least one of an outer frame and a background pattern;
a calculating section for, assuming that m (m is an integer equal to or larger than 1) character string images having respective m provisional image widths F(j) (j is an integer from 1 to m) each representative of a width of a corresponding one of the character string images are arranged in the background image, calculating n (n is an integer equal to or larger than m) provisional split image widths F(i) (i is an integer from 1 to n, provided that a sum total xcexa3F(i)=F0) representative of respective widths of n split images, the n provisional split image widths F(i) including the m provisional image widths F(j), and a maximum provisional split image width F(k) (k is an integer from 1 to n) of the n provisional split image widths F(i);
a tape width-setting section for setting a real tape width L as a width of the tape;
a ratio-determining section for determining a ratio G (Gxe2x89xa6W/F(k)) based on which each of the split images should be increased or decreased in size in a manner such that one of the split images having the maximum provisional split image width F(k) can be arranged within a tape image width W representative of the real tape width L; and
a split image-forming section for dividing the background image into n split background images each having a split image width D(i) (provided that D(i)=Gxc3x97F(i) and a sum total xcexa3D(i)=D0) representative of a width of a corresponding one of the n split background images, based on the ratio G, and at the same time arranging the character string images in respective corresponding ones of the split background images based on the ratio G, to thereby form n split images each having the split image width D(i).
According to the split image-forming method and device, assuming that each of the m character string images is arranged as it is in the background image having a provisional basic image width F0, n (mxe2x89xa6n) provisional split image widths F(i) (i=1 to n, where the sum total xcexa3F(i)=F0) including m provisional split image widths F(j) (j=1 to m) each having one of the character string images arranged therein, and the maximum provisional split image width F(k) (k is equal to any of numerals from 1 to n) are determined. That is, assuming that without changing the size of stored background image data, the m character string images are arranged in the background image, provisional split image widths F(i) of the m split images each including a character string image, and provisional split image widths F(i) of (nxe2x88x92m) split images each having only a background image therein, and the maximum provisional split image width F(k) of the provisional split image widths F(i) are determined.
Next, the ratio G for adjusting the size of a split image having the maximum provisional split image width F(k) within the tape image width W printable within the real tape width L is determined.
That is, if a background image portion and a character string image forming each split image are developed at the ratio G , each of the n split images can be arranged in the tape image width W. In other words, each of the split images increased or decreased in size can be printed within the real tape width L. Therefore, according to the split image-forming method and device, the background image and each character string image are increased/decreased in size at the ratio G, whereby it is possible to produce n split images each printable within the real tape width L.
This makes it possible for the tape printing apparatus having the split image-forming method and device applied thereto to each line of character string image without splitting the same, thereby preventing a juncture of split images joined to each other from becoming conspicuous.
Therefore, according to the split image-forming method and device, it is possible to create n split images each printable on a tape, as elements forming a print (basic) image which is larger in width than a tape and has character string images arranged in a background image including an outer frame and a background pattern, and more particularly to form split images with excellent appearance even when connected to each other after the split images are printed. Further, if the i-th split images are each printed immediately after being produced to thereby carry out the printing operation n times, only one split image item representing each i-th split image is required for each printing operation during the above process, so that the capacity of the memory device can be saved. Moreover, the creation and printing of split images can be carried out in parallel with each other to create and print the split images one after another, thereby enhancing processing speed of the apparatus.
Preferably, the tape image width W represents the real tape width L in terms of a number of dots, the provisional basic image width FO, the provisional split image width F(j), the provisional split image width F(i), the maximum provisional split image width F(k), and the split image width D(i) being also each defined in terms of a number of dots.
Preferably, the background image is represented by background image data, and the n split images are represented by respective split image data items, and the method includes the step of storing the background image data in a storage device and the step of storing the split image data items in the storage device.
Preferably, the background image is represented by background image data, and the n split images are represented by respective split image data items, and the storage device stores the background image in the form of the background image data and the split images in the form of the split image data items.
Preferably, the method according to each of the first and third aspects of the invention further includes an actual print image-forming step of allocating at least one of the split image width D(i) and a split margin image width E(i)(E(i)=Wxe2x88x92D(i)) representative of a width of a margin, in each of n image areas each having the tape image width W, and assigning an i-th split image of the split images to an area having the split image width D(i) within a corresponding one of the n image areas, to thereby produce n actual print images each having the tape image width W.
Preferably, the split image-forming device according to each of the second and fourth aspects of the invention further includes an actual print image-forming section for allocating at least one of the split image width D(i) and a split margin image width E(i)(E(i)=Wxe2x88x92D(i)) representative of a width of a margin, in each of n image areas each having the tape image width W, and assigning an i-th split image of the split images to an area having the split image width D(i) within a corresponding one of the n image areas, to thereby produce n actual print images each having the tape image width W.
According to these preferred embodiments, there are produced n actual print images each having the tape image width W and including one of the n split images forming basic image. The tape image width W of each actual print image corresponds to the real tape width L and hence when split image is to be printed on a tape, the printing operation can be started from a side edge of the tape. That is, according to the tape printing apparatus having the split image-forming method and device applied thereto, n actual print images are sequentially printed, whereby the n split images can be easily printed. Further, if the actual print image data representative of the actual print image is stored, the user can repeat the same printing operation as desired, without carrying out another basic image-splitting process on subsequent occasions. In this embodiment, the tape image width W of each actual print image corresponds in size to the real tape width L and hence, when a split image is to be printed on a tape, the printing operation can be started from the side edge of the tape. That is, according to the tape printing apparatus having the split image-forming method and device applied thereto, by printing the n actual print images in sequence, the n split images can be easily printed. Further, if the actual print image data is stored, the user can repeat the same printing operation as desired, without carrying out another basic image data-splitting process on a subsequent occasion.
Preferably, the actual print image-forming step includes assigning the split margin image width E(i) to at least one of an upper margin position and a lower margin position where adjacent ones of the actual print images overlap, when the i-th split image is connected to at least one of an (ixe2x88x921)-th split image and an (i+1)-th split image in the direction of a width thereof.
Preferably, the actual print image-forming section includes an assigning section for assigning the split margin image width E(i) to at least one of an upper margin position and a lower margin position where adjacent ones of the actual print images overlap, when the i-th split image is connected to at least one of an (ixe2x88x921)-th split image and an (i+1)-th split image in the direction of a width thereof.
According to these preferred embodiments, the split margin image widths E(i) are assigned to at least one of an upper margin position and a lower margin position where adjacent ones of actual print images overlap, when the i-th split image and at least one of an (ixe2x88x921)-th split image and an (ixe2x88x921)-th split image are connected to each other in the direction of the width thereof. That is, the tape printing apparatus having the split image-forming method and device applied thereto can sequentially print n actual print images, and the split images can be connected to each other by using respective split overlap widths R(i) of printed strips of the tape, which correspond in position and size to the split margin image widths E(i), as overlap margins. Further, in the above process, split images are connected to each other by using the overlap margins, so that it is possible to prevent a ground color of an affixing area from being viewed through a gap between connected split images, thereby producing more attractive labels or the like.
To attain the second object, according to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of printing split images on a tape by a tape printing apparatus, comprising the steps of:
detecting a basic image width D0 representative of a width of a basic image which contains m (m is an integer equal to or larger 1) lines of character string images and a background image including at least one of an outer frame and a background pattern and having the m lines of character string images arranged therein;
detecting provisional split image widths PRD(j)(j is an integer from 1 to m) each representative of a width of each of the m lines of character string images;
determining whether or not the basic image width D0 is larger than a tape image width W corresponding to a real tape width as a width of the tape, and at the same time all of the provisional split image widths PRD(j) are each smaller than the tape image width W; and
dividing the basic image width D0 into n (n is an integer larger than 1, and at the same time mxe2x89xa6n) split image widths D(i) (i is an integer from 1 to n, provided that D(i) ; W and a sum total xcexa3D(i)=D0) representative of respective widths of n split images including m split images containing the m lines of character string images, respectively, on condition that it is determined that the basic image width D0 is larger than the tape image width W, and at the same time the all of the provisional split image widths PRD(j) are each smaller than the tape image width W, to thereby divide the basic image into the n split images in a manner such that the m lines of character images can be separately printed on the tape without splitting any of the lines; and
a printing step of allocating at least one of a split printing width T(i) corresponding to the split image width D(i) and a split overlap width R(i)(R(i)=Lxe2x88x92T(i)) as a width of a margin, in the real tape width L, to thereby print the n split images on the tape separately from each other by correlating an i-th split image of the n split images to a split printing area having the split printing width T(i)on the tape.
To attain second object, according to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of printing split images on a tape by a tape printing apparatus, comprising:
the steps of:
storing a background image which has a provisional basic image width F0 and includes at least one of an outer frame and a background pattern;
assuming that m (m is an integer equal to or larger than 1) character string images having respective m provisional image widths F(j) (j is an integer from 1 to m) each representative of a width of a corresponding one of the character string images are arranged in the background image, calculating n (n is an integer equal to or larger than m) provisional split image widths F(i) (i is an integer from 1 to n, provided that a sum total xcexa3F(i)=F0) representative of respective widths of n split images, the n provisional split image widths F(i) including the m provisional image widths F(j), and a maximum provisional split image width F(k) (k is an integer from 1 to n) of the n provisional split image widths F(i);
setting a real tape width L as a width of the tape;
determining a ratio G (Gxe2x89xa6W/F(k)) based on which each of the split images should be increased or decreased in size in a manner such that one of the split images having the maximum provisional split image width F(k) can be arranged within a tape image width W representative of the real tape width L; and
dividing the background image into n split background images each having a split image width D(i) (provided that D(i)=Gxc3x97F(i) and a sum total xcexa3D(i)=D0) representative of a width of a corresponding one of the n split background images, based on the ratio G, and at the same time arranging the character string images in respective corresponding ones of the split background images based on the ratio G, to thereby form n split images each having the split image width D(i); and
a printing step of allocating at least one of a split printing width T(i) corresponding to the split image width D(i) and a split overlap width R(i)(R(i)=Lxe2x88x92T(i)) as a width of a margin, in the real tape width L, to thereby print the n split images on the tape separately from each other by correlating an i-th split image of the n split images to a split printing area having the split printing width T(i)on the tape.
To attain the second object, according to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a split image-printing device for a tape printing apparatus, which prints split images on a tape, comprising:
a first detecting section for detecting a basic image width D0 representative of a width of a basic image which contains m (m is an integer equal to or larger 1) lines of character string images and a background image including at least one of an outer frame and a background pattern and having the m lines of character string images arranged therein;
a second detecting section for detecting provisional split image widths PRD(j) (j is an integer from 1 to m) each representative of a width of each of the m lines of character string images;
a determining section for determining whether or not the basic image width D0 is larger than a tape image width W corresponding to a real tape width as a width of the tape, and at the same time all of the provisional split image widths PRD(j) are each smaller than the tape image width W; and
a dividing section for dividing the basic image width D0 into n (n is an integer larger than 1, and at the same time mxe2x89xa6n) split image widths D(i) (i is an integer from 1 to n, provided that D(i)xe2x89xa6W and a sum total xcexa3D(i)=D0) representative of respective widths of n split images including m split images containing the m lines of character string images, respectively, on condition that it is determined that the basic image width D0 is larger than the tape image width W, and at the same time the all of the provisional split image widths PRD(j) are each smaller than the tape image width W, to thereby divide the basic image into the n split images in a manner such that the m lines of character images can be separately printed on the tape without splitting any of the lines; and
a printing device for allocating at least one of a split printing width T(i) corresponding to the split image width D(i) and a split overlap width R(i)(R(i)=Lxe2x88x92T(i)) as a width of a margin, in the real tape width L, to thereby print the n split images on the tape separately from each other by correlating an i-th split image of the n split images to a split printing area having the split printing width T(i)on the tape.
To attain the second object, according to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a split image-printing device for a tape printing apparatus, which prints split images on a tape, comprising:
a storage device for storing a background image which has a provisional basic image width FO and includes at least one of an outer frame and a background pattern;
a calculating section for, assuming that m (m is an integer equal to or larger than 1) character string images having respective m provisional image widths F(j) (j is an integer from 1 to m) each representative of a width of a corresponding one of the character string images are arranged in the background image, calculating n (n is an integer equal to or larger than m) provisional split image widths F(i) (i is an integer from 1 to n, provided that a sum total xcexa3F(i)=F0) representative of respective widths of n split images, the n provisional split image widths F(i) including the m provisional image widths F(j), and a maximum provisional split image width F(k) (k is an integer from 1 to n) of the n provisional split image widths F(i);
a tape width-setting section for setting a real tape width L as a width of the tape;
a ratio-determining section for determining a ratio G (Gxe2x89xa6W/F(k)) based on which each of the split images should be increased or decreased in size in a manner such that one of the split images having the maximum provisional split image width F(k) can be arranged within a tape image width W representative of the real tape width L; and
a split image-forming section for dividing the background image into n split background images each having a split image width D(i) (provided that D(i)=Gxc3x97F(i) and a sum total xcexa3D(i)=D0) representative of a width of a corresponding one of the n split background images, based on the ratio G, and at the same time arranging the character string images in respective corresponding ones of the split background images based on the ratio G, to thereby form n split images each having the split image width D(i); and
a printing device for allocating at least one of a split printing width T(i) corresponding to the split image width D(i) and a split overlap width R(i)(R(i)=Lxe2x88x92T(i)) as a width of a margin, in the real tape width L, to thereby print the n split images on the tape separately from each other by correlating an i-th split image of the n split images to a split printing area having the split printing width T(i)on the tape.
These methods and devices are comprised of each split image-forming method and device and each printing process and device for printing split images, described above, respectively, so that it is possible to obtain the advantageous effects obtained when the split image-forming method and device are applied to a tape printing apparatus. Further, according to these split image-printing method and device, at least either split printing widths T(i) or split overlap widths R(i) are allocated in the real tape width L, and an i-th split image is printed in a split printing area having the split printing width T(i), whereby it is possible to suitably print n split images in the split printing area.
Preferably, the printing step includes assigning the split margin width R(i) to at least one of a top overlap margin position and a bottom overlap margin position for use in connecting an i-th split image printed the tape to at least one of an (ixe2x88x921)-th split image printed immediately before printing the i-th split image and an (i+1)-th split image printed immediately after printing the i-th split image in the direction of a width of the tape.
Preferably, the printing device includes an assigning section for assigning the split margin width R(i) to at least one of a top overlap margin position and a bottom overlap margin position for use in connecting an i-th split image printed the tape to at least one of an (ixe2x88x921)-th split image printed immediately before printing the i-th split image and an (i+1)-th split image printed immediately after printing the i-th split image in the direction of a width of the tape.
According to these preferred embodiments, each of the split overlap widths R(i) is assigned to at least one of a top overlap margin position and a bottom overlap margin position, such that an i-th split image-printed portion of the real tape having the i-th split image printed thereon can be connected to at least one of an (ixe2x88x921)-th split image printed immediately before printing the i-th split image and an (i+1)-th split image printed immediately after printing the i-th split image in the direction of the width of each real tape. This enables a label or the like to be produced simply by printing split images and thereafter connecting the printed split images to each other by using an area to which each split overlap width R(i) is assigned as the width of an overlap margin. Further, since split images are connected to each other by using overlap margins, it is possible to prevent a ground color of an affixing area from being viewed through a gap between connected split images. thereby producing more attractive labels or the like.
Preferably, the method according to each of the fifth and sixth aspects of the invention further includes an actual print image-forming step of allocating at least one of the split image width D(i) and a split margin image width E(i)(E(i)=Wxe2x88x92D(i)) representative of a width of a margin, in each of n image areas each having the tape image width W, and assigning an i-th split image of the split images to an area having the split image width D(i) within a corresponding one of the n image areas, to thereby produce n actual print images each having the tape image width W; and the printing step includes printing the n actual print images on the tape separately from each other.
Preferably, the split image-printing device according to each of the seventh and eight aspects of the invention further includes an actual print image-forming section for allocating at least one of the split image width D(i) and a split margin image width E(i)(E(i)=Wxe2x88x92D(i)) representative of a width of a margin, in each of n image areas each having the tape image width W, and assigning an i-th split image of the split images to an area having the split image width D(i) within a corresponding one of the n image areas, to thereby produce n actual print images each having the tape image width W, and the printing device includes means for printing the n actual print images on the tape separately from each other.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to obtain the same advantageous effects described above concerning the actual split image-forming step and the actual split image-forming section of the respective split image-forming method and device.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.